tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Oliver's Find
Oliver's Find is the eighteenth episode of the fifth season. Plot Oliver and his brakevan Toad are enjoying their work in the big yard. However, Oliver was starting to miss the longer runs. Toad suggests talking to Sir Topham Hatt, but Oliver decides to keep quiet. As time went on, Oliver became more unhappy. His mood and the trucks' behaviour lead to an accident in the turntable. Sir Topham Hatt transfers Oliver to the nightly mail train route so that he can clear his smokebox. The new job cheers Oliver up as he made good time on his first run, until he stops to collect mail from Harold. Harold is late due to mechanical problems, which annoys Oliver. Trying to make up speed, he meets a red signal. The signalman had fallen asleep and forgot to change the points. After whistling multiple times, Oliver and his crew decide to proceed with caution and find out what the problem is at the signal box. Unknowingly, they are switched down an old branch line. The fireman points out that they are running low on water and, after passing an old station, they crash into a shed. A concerned Sir Topham Hatt sends out a search party the next morning. They find Oliver and his crew safe and sound. Sir Topham Hatt knows the accident was not Oliver's fault. While chatting, Sir Topham Hatt notices an abandoned house nearby. He goes to inspect it and, when he returns to Oliver, he thanks him for finding the new house. He announces his plans for making it a tea house, where visitors can have refreshments. Characters * Oliver * Toad * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * Bulstrode (faceless; cameo) * Duke (portrait; cameo) * Percy (mentioned) Locations * Wellsworth * Callan * The Fishing Village * Shunting Yards * The Lighthouse * Kirk Ronan * The Old Station Trivia * Pre-filmed footage from Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday and stock footage from Bye George! and Put Upon Percy are used. Footage from the latter isn't cut properly, as the truck with S. C. Ruffey's face can be seen in the mine. * When Oliver first passes the boats and barges with the post train, to the far left, Bulstrode's model without his face or eye mechanism can be seen. * The picture of Duke from Bulldog is in the signal box. * The yard Oliver is in at the beginning of the episode is the Tidmouth Sheds set extensively redressed. * The old station building is the same one seen in Toby's Discovery. * An image implies that Henry and James were intended to have larger roles. Goofs * When Oliver bumps the trucks, they are facing him, but when they crash into the turntable, they are facing the other way. * When Oliver goes along the coastal track, his last van bounces. * In a deleted scene, Henry's tender does not have coal in it. * As Oliver is waiting for Harold, Henry passes with some vans, then as Oliver is talking to Harold, James passes through with exactly the same line of vans Henry was pulling. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Happy Holidays * The Complete Fifth Series DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection AUS * Happy Holidays * The Complete Fifth Series DVD Packs * Complete Series 1-10 US * Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures DVD Boxsets * On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures/Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures * Sodor Friends Holiday Collection NOR * Fleas and 15 and other Stories * The Old Coach (Norwegian VHS/DVD) DK * Forward and Backward and Other Stories JPN * New Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.5 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.4 PHL * Oliver's Great Adventure MYS * Put Upon Percy and Other Adventures * Edward's Exploit and Other Thomas Adventures SWE * Hidden in Snow ITA * Back All! Gallery File:Oliver'sFindTitleCard.png|UK Title Card File:Oliver'sFindUStitlecard.png|US title card File:Oliver'sFindWelshTitleCard.jpeg|Welsh Title Card File:PutUponPercy15.JPG|Stock footage File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday42.png|Pre-filmed footage File:Oliver.png File:Oliver'sFind22.png|Toad and Oliver File:Oliver'sFind21.png|Deleted scene File:Oliver'sFind23.png File:Oliver'sFind24.png File:Oliver'sFind25.png File:Oliver'sFind26.png File:Oliver'sFind27.png File:Oliver'sFind28.png File:Oliver'sFind29.png File:Oliver'sFind30.png File:Oliver'sFind31.png File:Oliver'sFind32.png File:Oliver'sFind33.png File:Oliver'sFind34.png File:Oliver'sFind35.png File:Oliver'sFind36.png File:Oliver'sFind37.png File:Oliver'sFind38.png File:Oliver'sFind39.png File:Oliver'sFind40.png File:Oliver'sFind41.png File:Oliver'sFind42.png File:Oliver'sFind43.png File:Oliver'sFind44.png File:Oliver'sFind45.png File:Oliver'sFind46.png File:Oliver'sFind47.png File:Oliver'sFind48.png File:Oliver'sFind49.png File:Oliver'sFind50.png File:Oliver'sFind51.png File:Oliver'sFind52.png File:ByeGeorge!40.png|Stock footage File:Oliver'sFind54.png File:Oliver'sFind55.png File:Oliver'sFind56.png File:Oliver'sFind57.png File:Oliver'sFind58.png File:Oliver'sFind59.png File:Oliver'sFind60.png File:Oliver'sFind61.png File:Oliver'sFind62.png File:Oliver'sFind63.png File:Oliver'sFind64.png File:Oliver'sFind65.png File:Oliver'sFind66.png File:Oliver'sFind67.png File:Oliver'sFind68.png File:Oliver'sFind69.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:Oliver'sFind70.png File:Oliver'sFind71.png File:Oliver'sFind72.png File:Oliver'sFind74.png|Deleted scene File:Oliver'sFind75.jpg|Deleted scene File:Oliver'sFind76.jpg File:Oliver'sFind77.jpg File:Oliver'sFind78.jpg File:Oliver'sFind79.jpg|Deleted scene File:Oliver'sFind80.jpg|Deleted scene File:Oliver'sFind81.jpg|Deleted scene Oliver'sFind82.png Oliver'sFind83.png Oliver'sFind84.png Oliver'sFind85.png Oliver'sFind86.png Oliver'sFind87.png Oliver'sFind88.png Oliver'sFind89.png Oliver'sFind90.png Oliver'sFind91.png Oliver'sFind92.png Oliver'sFind93.png Oliver'sFind94.png Oliver'sFind95.png Oliver'sFind96.png Oliver'sFind97.png Oliver'sFind98.png Oliver'sFind99.png Oliver'sFInd100.png Oliver'sFind101.png Oliver'sFind102.png Oliver'sFind103.png Oliver'sFind104.png Oliver'sFind105.png Oliver'sFind106.png Oliver'sFind107.png Oliver'sFind108.png Oliver'sFind109.png Oliver'sFind110.png Oliver'sFind111.png Oliver'sFind112.png Oliver'sFind113.png Oliver'sFind114.png Oliver'sFind117.png Episode File:Oliver's Find - British Narration|UK Narration File:Oliver's Find - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes